


Faded Violet

by sharkchunks



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, characters will be added as roles change, post-surgery yoosung, rating will be changed later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkchunks/pseuds/sharkchunks
Summary: You'll be there to help him heal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha this got out of hand real fast jesus christ

Today, Yoosung kissed you.

Not exactly desperately. Not exactly lovingly. It was...like he was showing you a sense of assurance. He was alive, real, and well enough. The bandage over his eye did give him some perception depth issues. He laughed off his awkward pull away, though.

The other members were astonished. They didn't expect Yoosung to kick it right off the bat, and so suddenly? It was unbelievable to them. He had just gotten out of eye surgery, yet was seemingly wide awake.

Maybe it was the adrenaline rush of seeing you. Maybe it was the feeling of anxious love coursing through his bloodstream. Whatever, what did matter was the fact that he was with you and you were with him.

But why do you have to be seated so far apart?  
  
The moment you make eye contact with Yoosung, he blushes at you from across the table and bats his eyelashes over those soft eyes of his. Even with just one intact it shines a brilliant mix of indigo and violet. He gives you a tiny, sheepish smile.

_You can't believe this boy is yours._

He brushes his blond hair out of his face and continues conversing with the party guests, particularly the astrology group that contacted him a while ago. You can tell by the look in his eye that he wants to be by your side. Still, he insisted that he should go talk to the crowd of diverse people. He's only regularly been inside his apartment and on his university campus for the past year or so.

"I can manage myself!" He said, leaving you with a peck on the cheek. _One more to the tally_ , you thought as you watched him pull up a chair beside a concerned Jumin and Zen.

Did you mention how many kisses there are tonight? Well, tonight there's a lot of kisses. A lot. Yoosung _showers_ you in them. His lips are softer than you imagined, and the cute little hums that reverberate throughout your cheek, forehead, wherever it may be are too much to handle. Far too much. You feel like you could pass out and be okay with it, just because you're with Yoosung Kim.

"(Y/n), you have not touched your food at all. Are you feeling fine?"

You snap out of it. Of course, living inside your tiny headspace again. You didn't even notice that Jaehee was trying to get your attention. "Oh, I'm not so hungry. I have a lot on my mind right now," you explain.

The business woman pushes her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "By a lot do you mean Yoosung?"

"Haha...I guess," you joke. You like the feeling of the others acknowledging your relationship, you really do. Why not relish in it? No need to lie.

"Young love," Jaehee sighs," It's quite exhausting don't you think?"

"Jaehee, you're not much older than me."

"I understand this, but still. You two are like a couple of teenagers who are desperately in too deep. Don't you feel as though Yoosung needs a little healing? He has been complaining about the pain in his eye all night."

Your mouth goes slightly slack. "He's in _pain?...Right now?_ "

"Yes. The doctors issued him some pain medication but he refuses to take it at the moment. It is quite sleep inducing, so I understand. He feels as though he should stay awake for the occasion, but I would like for him to be comfortable."

"So do I," you groan,"It's not good for him to do this. I wouldn't have minded if he stayed in the hospital tonight, I could've visited him."

"Now now," Jaehee starts," That would mean the party would be off. We need the host present after all. Then I wouldn't get to see Zen wearing...that... _wonderful_... _uniform_..."

Does she mean the white one? Is she really getting riled up in the middle of talking about Yoosung's health? Jaehee is quite...intricate. You make a mental note that you need to get to know her aside from her being Zen's devoted fan, overworked, and a (rightfully reluctant) cat sitter.

"Jaehee, please."

She picks her balled up fist from her chin. She seems embarrassed about her brief space-out. "Ah, yes. I acted quite unorthodox there. I apologize for changing the subject so quickly, but a fan must stay a fan. To be a fan you must admire."

You laugh a little bit. She wants to be more than a fan, and you know it. Then you hear a shout.

Yoosung has called you over, waving at you to come to him. You couldn't be more happy to.

"(Y/n), before you go, please take this."

"Oh?"

She takes a small, white pill bottle and  hands it off to you. "He gave them to me just in case, but I'm sure it would be better if you had them."

Jaehee smiles warmly, nodding at you to go to him. You smile back, leaving her alone, although she probably wants the isolation to herself. You stuff the bottle into your bag as you stumble over your own feet.

Now, if you had the choice, you'd run over to him so fast that he'd fall over when you hug him. You want to ram your face into his so hard that he can't feel his lips afterwards. You want to make him numb in every sense of the word, and vice versa.

But the shoes. God, the shoes. Sadly they are not made for such mobile activities, the heels are quite long and you can barley move in them as it is. This pair of death-on-feet is made softer with lace, bows, and baby pink. You decide to be logical and walk to him. It feels like it'll take you years to get there, but you still walk to him.

You can hear the little excited noises escaping his throat as he waits patiently for you to get to him. He has both hands behind his back, waiting calmly for you to arrive at the scene. And when you do, he gives you the strongest hug you've ever felt. Bears couldn't reach the level of power that he just achieved.

You enjoy the hug, although it's one of many tonight. He lets go, grabs your shoulders, and plants kisses on your cheeks.

Ah, he is a gun and you are the target. The kisses land on your skin like bullets scraping metal.

"Alright astrology club! Meet my _girlfriend_!" Yoosung proudly announces.

 _Be professional_. "Hi, my name's (y/n). I'm the host and party planner. I'm glad to make this event available to all of you!"

Yoosung giggles. "Can you believe how talented she is? She may as well have done this all by herself. I'm glad to call her my sweetie."

Oh, the pet names! He calls you those a lot but they never get old. Never.

The astrology club claps briefly, their captain straightening her glasses and tightening the scarf around her neck. She raises her hand as if in a school class, ready to ask a question.

"It was so nice talking to you through email! Did I mention that I adore the way you see the stars?" She brushes her purple hair with her fingers. "It's so romantic how they remind you of your first kiss!"

First kiss? _First kiss_. You remember writing emails to this club but you definitely don't remember talking about- _shoot_.

That's right. This club can't be taken seriously. They contacted Yoosung because _his name means meteor_. You honestly only told them that because you wanted to buddy up with the club and get them to show up at the party. Still, you have to play along or they may feel betrayed.

"Oh, yes. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Really? Do tell!" She joyfully says.

Oh boy. A whole lot of lies are about to be spilled. "Well, he was quite tall."

Yoosung grunts.

"Rather stocky-"

Yoosung coughs.

"He had lovely... _brown_ hair..."

Yoosung snaps his fingers.

"...And he was so, so sincere."

There are stars in the club captain's eyes. She pats her cheeks. "Oh my stars, that sounds wonderful! What was his name? Do you still have ties with him?"

Yoosung claps his hands together. "It was so nice talking to you but I think (y/n) and I are gonna go grab some refreshments! How about it, Honey?"

You gulp. "Oh, yes! Sure. It was a pleasure meeting you all in person."

The club waves you off. Yoosung discreetly slips his hand around your waist and scoffs.

"Who was he?"

You grin a little bit. " _Fake_ ," you snicker.

His eyes brighten up as soon as the words are spoken. "Oh thank god! To think that some other boy may have taken your first kiss...that would be no good."

"Yoosung, is that jealousy I hear?"

"Well...yes. Probably. I guess you could say that I'm jealous of your fake first boyfriend."

He stifles his anger while you giggle at his ludicrousness. Jealous of a fake person? That's devotion to a relationship. He's been jealous before, but of actual people. His grip on your dress grows tighter, more needy.

Yoosung is about to say something until Zen makes a "come hither" motion with his hand.

"Let's see what he wants," you say.

Yoosung flicks his wrist. "Alright."

Zen's boots click against the polished marble of the floor. He greets the both of you with a warm smile. You can hear the leather of his suit crinkling roughly.

"I see the two of you have finally been united?" Zen tightens his ponytail. "It's so wonderful to see you together at last. Although I was very close to stealing you away, (y/n)~"

"Ahah, oh, Zen! You're...quite the riot," you press your fingertips close to your lips.

He's confident, but a little too confident. You can tell that Yoosung doesn't like it. He's never had a girlfriend before, and he most certainly doesn't enjoy hearing the other members be so flirty with you now that you're in an established relationship. Zen has good intentions, though. He doesn't mean any harm at all.

Yoosung may think otherwise. They _will_ steal you away. _Oh, they will._

"Me and my woman are going to enjoy some drinks. _Just_ the two of us. At a table. _With nobody else_."

Hoo, boy. You can imagine how he felt when Zen offered to escort you to the party. He must have been red in the face and ready to explode.

"(Y/n), would you care to come?"

Zen chuckles. "You two have fun now! And Yoosung?"

He turns around to face him.

"Please take care of yourself."

Yoosung's expression lightens. "Ah. I will. It's no big deal, really!" He puffs out his chest. "I did my duty and protected (y/n), and you know that I'd sacrifice myself for her."

Zen bears an expression of sympathy. "Of course. Have fun, you two. Make sure to make the guests feel welcome."

Yoosung hums to himself as he takes your hand and walks with you to one of the punch bowls.

You can't be any happier that the oncoming storm was avoided. You've noticed how jealous he can get, you're very dear to him and he doesn't want to lose you in any form of the word.

He trips over his feet a little bit. Then he kneels down on one knee and winces, rubbing his temples.

"Yoo-Yoosung? Are you alright?" The immediate thought that he may be in severe danger crosses your mind. "Do I need to get Jaehee to call an ambulance? We can leave right now-"

"No, no!" His eyebrows are furrowed. He's grinding his teeth. "Let's find someplace quiet. Someplace dark. I...I need to calm down."

Before you know it he has his hand clenched around your wrist for dear life. You are his lifeline at the moment. Jumin,Jaehee,Zen, and V all exchange worried looks with the two of you as you walk down the banquet hall and push past the ivory doorway. Seven is still nowhere to be found.

The hallway beyond the doors is quiet. Yoosung drags you to a gunky supply closet a few rooms down. He's crying? ... _Oh no._

_He's crying._

He flings the door open and leads you in. Your natural instinct is to hug him as soon as it's shut, your second instinct is to kiss his tears away and tell him that he's gonna be fine no matter what's bothering him. The third instinct is to stay by his side and never let him go. Even if the two of you die in this mangy closet, you won't leave him.

"Yoo-Yoosung? Are you okay?"

"Augh...it just hurts..." He clasps the bandages and prods the spot around his covered eye. He sniffles and cries out in pain.

"Why don't you take your pain medication? I put it in my purse, here-"

"No, no, no, (y/n). I want to see your face all night long. I want to be awake for this party." He sits down on a wooden crate. "It's been two years since we've had the last one. I felt so empty then...I'm so lucky that you showed up one day. I've waited a while to see you and now you're here. With me. In a locked supply closet. Please, I'll take the medicine when I get home, I just want to be by you all night."

You're speechless. Not really, though. You could talk to him all night and still be up for more.

"Well, if that's what you want."

You go and sit by him. This closet is definitely rather tiny, there's only a few inches of free room from your shoulder to the wall. But you can feel Yoosung's arm, and that's nice.

You can hear his sniffles and choked crying die down after a few minutes. His breathing steadies, and he blinks away the tears that had sprinkled his eyes. He wipes his face on his sleeve and gathers himself.

"So, (y/n), am I what you expected me to be?"

Expected? You had no real expectations for him. As long as Yoosung turned out to be kind and loving like he seemed, then you'd be fine. If anything you've been rewarded for the stressful party planning with more than you could ask for.

"Yes. All that and more."

"I'm not too tall, am I? Because you said you like short guys but I'm roughly 13 centimeters taller than you. Is that too much?" He laughs. "Should I start walking around on my knees?"

"Oh, Yoosung. Of course I like you the way you are. I think the height adds more to our factor of greatness." Then you kiss him on the jaw. You meant to go for the cheek, sure, but his jaw...it was asking for it. Out in the open, ready to be kissed and all.

Yoosung stiffens from the contact, and squeaks a little bit.

"(Y/n)..." He whispers as he faces you. "Can you make me feel a little bit better?"

"What?"

"Kiss my pain away."

Oh boy. _Ohhhhh boooyyyy_. You've known Yoosung Kim in the flesh for a good nine hours. He's so honest, though. So honest. So you agree.

"I can do that for you."

"Paging Dr.(y/n)! There's a sick, cute,and lonely patient waiting for you to come and snatch his heart away!"

"The doctor's in!" You joke with him. "Since my heart was already snatched by you, this should be no problem. They want to be together anyways, it's as if it was meant to be!"

Yoosung's little grin grows wider just from hearing you saying that. You're sure that it hurts his eye to smile so genuinely. His cheeks are probably causing the muscles around his bad eye to strain themselves. It's a nice grin though, you'd give anything to see it more often.

"Come on Doctor, cure me." He whispers softly, trying to not attract the attention of people outside.

His words sends a shiver up your spine. _Cure me._ A cure for a damaged eye most definitely can't be found in a few meager kisses. You find your lips making contact with the bandages anyways. He closes his eye and exhales. Not a word is spoken when you plant another kiss on his cheek. Then the bridge of his nose. Behind his ear. On his collar. Above his eyelid.

Your fingers tangle themselves in his suspenders. You wonder why he chose to wear them in the first place. They look nice, but it's a rather odd fashion choice. You can't say you don't like them though, you really can't. They are so Yoosung. Yoosung is so...Yoosung. Something unique, you think. He's a trait all on his own.

You're losing yourself. You're losing yourself so bad that you didn't even notice that he has his own lips on your temple, brushing them down to the base of your neck until you can feel the tingles embedded beneath your skin. Only he can do this to you. Only you can do this to him.

God...you let your digits travel to his collar. The bowtie comes off. He glances at the side, watching the yellow accessory fall to the floor. His eyes gloss over, and he's focused on you. He's just staring at you. Staring at you as you furiously pick at the pearlescent button his collar. Damn it... _damn it all_...who thought that all of these buttons were a good idea? _Who on Earth_?

You give up. The two of you are still young and you feel like a young teenager again. Desperate to feel his skin. You can feel his heart beating fast as you press your head against his chest.

He breaks the silence. "You're like magic."

"Oh?" You ask.

He nods his head. "I mean what I just said. I'm under your spell."

You laugh a little bit. "What are you talking about?"

He stands up and shouts,"MY NAME IS YOOSUNG KIM AND I'M UNDER THE SPELL OF (Y/N)!"

You can feel your head spinning. He knows that the party's not a long ways away! He knows that other people could be hearing this!

"Yoosung! What are you doing?" You gush out in a harsh whisper, clamping both hands over his mouth so that he can't say anything else.

"I'm proclaiming the truth! Everyone must know. Now kiss me again."

You briefly blow a raspberry with your tongue. He's being sappy, understandably sappy, but still sappy. "Mr.Kim, I'd rather not fuel your 'proclamation of the truth' at the moment."

"It's fine!" He gives you a thumbs up. "Just staring at you here is enough to fuel me. You're just so cute."

Then he places his hands around his mouth and gets ready to shout some kind of sugar coated phrase again. More stupid than sugar coated but nonetheless something a completely love-clouded person would say.

You pull down one of his arms. "Let's just go sit back down, okay? I'm sure the others are waiting for us." You pick up his bowtie from the floor and help him put it on again.

"Ah, I admit I'm not the best at fashion. But don't I look handsome?" He asks, tucking a stray, golden lock behind his ear.

"Of course you do. How could I disagree?" You ask, brushing your fingers through your messed up hair.

"I don't know," Yoosung drawls out. "I like knowing that your heart is with me!" He gently pats the spot on his chest where his own heart lies. "And mine's with you."

"Please, Yoosung, you're gonna make me have a heart attack."

"Am I making you cringe?"

"Half and half."

"What's the other half?"

"The other half..." You lock arms with him. "...must be me enjoying it."

Then you push the closet door open and stroll back into the banquet hall as if nothing happened. You're greeted by a group of worried RFA members, and a red-eyed 707.

Seven...what was he _doing_ while the party was going on? He said he had to go right after he blamed himself for Yoosung's injury...but you have a feeling it was something else as well. You make another mental note to ask him about it.

"Is everything alright, Yoosung?" Jumin asks in his regular monotone voice. He picks at his white, pristine gloves. "You seemed to be in pain."

"Of course. I needed a breather, you see. Luckily (y/n) was there to...comfort me."

You feel the sudden warmth in your cheeks grow. The same warmth you felt when Yoosung asked you to be his _pre_ -girlfriend over the phone. The same time he bought roses just so he could propose the offer to you. You smile cheekily because you're sure the other members know how you feel.

"Still, you should take the pain medication. Maybe it's time for you to head home," Jumin suggests. He lays a hand on Yoosung's shoulder.

Yoosung brushes his hand off. "I'm fine. I can handle it. I have my own medication by my side." He nudges you.

Zen grits his teeth. Luciel glances away, rubbing his eyes gently.

"Haha, very cute," Jaehee pushes up her glasses. She holds a clipboard close to her chest. "But you two need to go home. That or Yoosung needs to and you stay, (y/n)."

"She's right." Jumin carries on. "It's not good for Yoosung to be in this loud, crowded room."

"I was fine earlier..."

"Yes, but you aren't now are you? Please, Yoosung. Go home."

"Agh...you guys..." Yoosung strains his suspenders.

"We only wish for what's best for you. We care about you."

"Although we do tease you a lot," Zen crosses his arms. "It's true. Please go home and get some rest."

Seven only nods.

V adjusts his tinted shades. "You won't get any better by disregarding your medication schedule. Trust me, Yoosung." He takes the glasses off, exposing his pale, milky mint eyes. "This is coming from me to you. You know how this is."

That's saying a lot, considering just a few days ago Yoosung was announcing his distaste towards V to the whole world. _Not to mention the chat rooms_.

You gaze up at Yoosung. _Please tell them to let me stay a little longer_ , his eye seems to tell you. You have to stick with logic and reasoning though. The truth is that the pain in his head will only get worse the longer he's in here. It's a room full of people, of overlap in conversations. If you feel like you may get a headache as it is, then he must feel awful.

"Yoosung, please. You need to go home."

He purses his lips. "Alright. If that's what you think. I'll do it if (y/n) says I should." He seems hesitant to talk. "V?"

V nods, and pushes his blue bangs to the side. "Let's head out."

"Goodbye, my love. I'll see you later tonight?" Yoosung pecks you on the cheek and gives you a tight hug.

"Definitely. At your place?"

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you too," You choke as he releases you from his embrace. You slip him his medication thoughtfully.

He walks with V and disappears out of the banquet hall. When the doors close and he's out of sight, you sigh. You had no idea he'd show up with a damaged eye, and you definitely had no idea that he'd be so stubborn about staying at the party. You know that he's been persistent about attending the event, but he's in no shape to do that yet. His pain could get worse without his pain relievers.

"You know they say that there's plenty of fish in the sea, but I'm pretty sure that Yoosung's sea is a puddle."

You tense up as you feel Zen breathe harshly from behind. "What do you mean?"

Zen smiles. "He only has eyes for you, (y/n). The way he shows affection towards you, how he's so determined to be by your side. He's screaming that he wants you to be with him at all times. He's craving affection like there's no tomorrow."

"There's no denying that," Jaehee agrees.

Jumin steps up. "Well, (y/n), now that your boyfriend has been sent home, would you care to continue your duties as the party organizer?"

"Oh, yes. Of course!" You assure him. "I'll get to socializing with the guests right away."

It seems as though the rest of the night will go smoothly. You'll talk to the visitors, eat a little more than you can handle, and have a good time.

You and the RFA members take your seats at a round, white-clothed table and begin conversing. One chair is empty, the reserved sign reading "LUCIEL CHOI."

From the corner of your eye you see Seven walk away from the group, his head hung and his eyes empty. He finds an empty table and drowns you out with a pair of headphones.

* * *

Driving to Yoosung's place is easy. Did you lock your apartment door? Yes. Do you have your duffle bag in the car trunk? Yes. Are you ready for whatever might happen with you and Yoosung alone? Just the two of you? In his room? Did you mention that you'd be alone?

_Oh yes._

You see the lights hanging from street poles fly past your car windows like sprites. They carry a luminescence to them, creating a scenery that shouts "romance" at you. How you'd love to walk home with Yoosung right now. You've been away from him for around nine hours. From noon to nine...that's a while. Too long, in fact.

You pull into the apartment Yoosung lives in. He wasn't kidding when he said it wasn't far from his university. SKY is just down the street.

The night sky watches over you as you park your car in the lot. You pop the trunk and gather your belongings, tossing the baby pink duffle bag over your shoulder before locking the vehicle.

Your feet are blistered from walking around in high heels all night. You're sick of wearing this flared dress, and it was a mistake to wear a strapless top because now it's all saggy and you wish you could pin it up. You're sore all over. Your need to see him is still with you though. That's all you need to run up the concrete steps and knock so hard on his door that you're sure he thinks it's a hitman team out to get him.

There's the sound of frantic footsteps stomping towards the door. You hear an unlocking sound, and then the barrier that keeps you and him away from each other is lifted.

Yoosung is dressed in his pajamas. A pair of boxers and a LOLOL shirt. His hair is a mess, evident that he's been pulling at it. His hair clips must be lost in there, yet his smile is wide. He's happier than ever to see you here.

All that comes out of his mouth is an excited half squeal, half sob. He reaches out for you and picks you up, twirling you around like you're a feather.

"Yoosung! Yoosung, put me down!" You laugh, clinging to his neck.

"Never! I'm gonna make you dizzy until you don't know what dimension you're in!"

And he does. He makes you so dizzy that when he puts you on your feet, you can barely stand up.

Yoosung leads you to his room. He lays you on his bed and lies down next to you.

Where are you now? A boy in pajamas and bandages and a girl in a far-too-expensive dress and tacky high heels? It enlightens you to know how wonderfully odd this night is.

You can't process another thought. All you can feel is him kissing you goodnight and falling asleep on the spot.

Yoosung lets you bury your head in his neck. "Until tomorrow," he whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

You wake up to the sight of mussed, blonde hair and the sunlight creeping through the apartment window. You almost forgot that last night was real. It almost seemed like a dream to you. You wonder if it was like that for him as well. Vivid and vibrant, yet blurred and faded at the same time.

You smile a little at how Yoosung's cheek is pressed up against his pillow, causing his lips to pout and drool to dribble down his chin. You wipe it away with the back of your hand, causing his eye to flutter open at the surprise contact.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," you whisper.

He smiles back at the comment and gathers his breath, before taking his arm and using it to pull you close. "What time is it?"

You glance over at his beside table, which he is turned away from. "Nine."

He yawns, stretching his free arm. "A decent hour. Did you like staying over last night?"

"Mm-hm. Nice place you have here, Mr.Kim."

"Are you hungry?"

Thinking of a lie to avoid his rather questionable cooking skills, you shake your head. "Not really. I had a lot to eat at the party last night."

He frowns. "I can't believe you'd lie straight to my face. (Y/N). Tiny sandwiches can't fill you up."

You find a way to further elaborate the lie. "What if I said I ate 25?"

"25 tiny sandwiches could fill nobody up. I don't believe you."

"You just have a freak appetite."

He pouts. "Still don't believe you."

"You _better_ believe me."

He grins at your empty threat. "What kind of eggs do you want?"

You don't try to fight his offer, if you did then the two of you wouldn't make it out of this bed alive. "Fried."

He smiles brightly. "I'm better at omelettes, but anything for you. You'll eat my crappy fried eggs, right?" He doesn't wait for an answer "Let's go right now. That way you can eat as soon as possible."

Yoosung's getting up to leave for the kitchen. You stop him, placing a lazy hand on his shoulder and tugging at his shirt for him to come back to you. He gives you a look of confusion, arms ready to shake you off.

"Not so fast. Don't you need your bandages changed?"

His pout returns. "Yeah. Okay. The medical stuff is in the bathroom." He tilts his head a little. "Don't you wanna change out of that dress first?"

You look down at yourself. That's right, you fell asleep in this. Suddenly, the sticky feeling of sleeping in your dress becomes very apparent, and the coral fabric of the gown seems like it wants to strangle you to death. It looked nice and felt empowering at the time you bought it...

"Yeah, alright," you sigh, propping yourself up on your elbows.

Yoosung leaves the bed first, offering you his hand and receiving a peck on the cheek from you in return. You make him stand outside so you can change into the pajamas you brought in your duffel bag. Pretty petty, but he doesn't seem to mind it.

His steps to the bathroom are cautious and light. He makes sure not to bump into anything or ram his face into a wall. You can't help but giggle at how he holds his arms out like some kind of maniac, feeling for what's in front of him even though one of his eyes works perfectly fine.

"Get your butt on that toilet seat," you tease. He does as you tell him.

Searching through his cluttered medicine cabinet, you come across his prescription painkillers, salve, a bandaged cotton patch, and a roll of bandages. You kind of expected his doctor to give more prescribed medication to Yoosung to null the pain, but he didn't. It worries you a bit, wondering how much this hurts for your boyfriend. You're no doctor though, so all you can do is be concerned.

Kneeling down in front of him, you ready the salve and bandages. "Here we go, lover boy. Let's see the damage done here."

Yoosung seems to squirm a little. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

You roll your eyes. He unties the bandage knot done in the back of his head, carefully and delicately unwrapping them while biting his bottom lip. You watch anxiously as the last layer is taken off, revealing a cotton patch causing only more blockage. He removes that hastily, peeling it off as quick as he can.

You can see only a small bit of damage. The area around his eye is red, with a deep purple blemishing the skin and a bright yellow ring making the whole thing all the more obvious. Yoosung must be able to tell you're off-put, because he hesitates before opening his eye.

When he does open it, there are five stitches in a neat little row along his iris. The once vibrant purple is now a milky violet, and a large, red blotch covers about one-third of his sclera. The veins are completely visible, but you can't tell if it's from the lack of sleep he's gotten or from his procedure.

"Alright, (y/n). Just be gentle."

You nod. He's not helping, because now you're nervous to help him and the thought of hurting him because of how nervous you are just makes you more nervous. You take your shaky hand by the bottle of salve, dab your fingers with it, and carefully bring your digits up to his eye.

"Around the eyelid," Yoosung assures you. "Ah, that's right."

You softly rub your fingers around the surface of his eyelid, letting the salve seep into his skin. It seems like it burns, judging by the look on Yoosung's face. His eyes are scrunched and his lips are in a thin line. Taking a cotton patch, you place it carefully over his eye and secure it. You grab the bandages, you wrap them around his forehead and then his eye.

"Sorry for the shabby job," you apologize. "I'm not exactly a doctor." You get a shaky laugh out of him.

When the job is done, Yoosung immediately goes to the mirror and observes what he sees.

"Not too bad, (Y/N)! Why don't you come study with me at the medical department some time?"

"Is that a date offer?" You ask slyly.

He shakes his head. "No. It's an educational offer."

"You operate on animals," you comment. "And you are a human."

"No fun," he sticks his tongue out at you. "I was just suggesting it. Could've been romantic."

You pretend to swoon. "The anatomy of goats, lists of canine diseases, how _romantic_!"

"Okay!" He slams his hand down. "You've gotta tell me what you like to do other than use the messenger app. I'm a clueless man."

"And clueless you will stay." You take the initiative to walk to the kitchen before the argument about romantic veterinary studies continues. Definitely one of the more interesting conversations you've had with your boyfriend. And you've only known him in person for at the most two days. Imagine what it'll be like in a few years.

When you get there, you're surprised to see that just about one person can fit in the space. Maybe even less, like somebody half the size of the average person.

Yoosung ignores your spacing out and opens the fridge. He takes a peek inside.

"Bad news."

"What?"

"No eggs, my dear."

You groan.

"Hey, how about we go out shopping for some? It'll be our first date together as a couple."

"Oh, and the party didn't count?"

Yoosung blows a hair out of his face. "No, it doesn't. That was a formal event. This'll just be you and I touring the market down the street."

You nod. "Sounds good, Captain. I'll throw on some jeans."

He squints at you. "Did you bring jeans?"

"...No. But that doesn't mean I can't wear a pair of yours!"

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. You aren't that much taller than me, Yoosung."

He slams his fist down on the kitchen counter. "I am too!"

"3 WHOLE INCHES ON ME."

"That happens to be a lot!"

"It's settled then! I'll borrow a pair of your jeans, sweetie." Before he can argue or make another point of him being "tall", you daft for his room and fling the closet door open.

A perfectly worn pair of blue jeans awaits for you amongst a sea of beige khakis. You never really got his deal with khakis. Whatever, you ignore the thought while slipping the pair on and being totally unsurprised when they're a perfect fit. You close the closet up and make a last minute grab for your phone.

Walking back to the kitchen, you give Yoosung a smug look.

"Told you they'd fit perfect."

"Okay, you can pull off my clothes better than me. I'm so proud of you!" The blonde pseudo-sobs and rests his head on your shoulder.

"Thank you," you play along teasingly. Yoosung throws his coat on over his messy outfit, and opens the door for you in his crowded, tiny kitchen.

As he locks all the various chains up on the door, you take his hand. You find that it's much bigger than yours. Impressive for a short guy.

"Alright," he smiles at you. "Let's go to the market!"

You shake your head at how excited he is to go get groceries. Pulling your phone out of your pocket, you feel it vibrate. Weird, you had it on vibrate the whole time? Pushing the home button with your thumb, you're concerned by what you see in your notification page.

36 attempted calls from Seven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRIES I feel so bad for leaving without any notice and not updating you guys for like,, TWO MONTHS,,,, my inspiration to write this just left me for a long while and I got caught up in a ton of personal stuff. SO YEAH,,, I'm super embarrassed to have so little to show for the time I've been gone,, BUT HERE'S SHORT LITTLE CHAPTER 2 HGFFHH E N J O Y ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be added when I have the time! For now I need to really realize how deep I'm in...g o o d b y e


End file.
